


A Deal

by Anonymous



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 02:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16755868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: They have a deal. Passion wasn't supposed to be involved but they hadn't denied it either.





	A Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend and decided to post it here. Enjoy.

_ It started out as a strange deal. _

Neither of them held passion toward each other, carrying their own burdens and secrets behind their own flairs of feather and fur -- they can’t be bothered with each other, not with their differences in beliefs, in goals, and heart. But they come across each other more often than they’d like, particularly after Panoptes falls, and so they have no choice but to acknowledge each other. To acknowledge each other in such an…  _ intimate  _ manner, yet unsubtle and so very open -- they both could not accept nothing more but each other at their most vulnerable for it only made sense between the two Guardians with the darkest secrets.

_ Deep sighs along star-kissed skin and gentle teeth upon radiolaria laced in return, this passionless love. _

Shaxx’s hands roam gently along the curve of Osiris’s back, calloused blacksmith’s hands that pull him up ever so gently, closer so that their warmth and Light lace together. The Titan keeps the Warlock close, settled in his lap as he continues pressing Arc-sparked kisses along the Human’s jaw and then trailing down his neck while Osiris hums softly, chuckling almost fondly.

“Enjoying yourself, Titan?” All he gets in response is a pleased rumble before Shaxx lifts his head,

“You don’t taste like you dunked yourself in radiolaria this time, at least.” It’s strange, sharing a laugh with each other but it’s warm, almost comforting. Shaxx gently lays Osiris down against his splayed robe, the ground underneath warmed by the artificial sun of Mercury Past; the Awoken tugs down the already half-removed undersuit, hands firmly holding Osiris’s hips down before one strays over to grasp his straining length.

The hold is feather-light and gentle, the barest of touches that causes the Warlock to twitch when Shaxx gives a few slow strokes, grinning at the response. A thumb runs over the leaking tip, spreading the beading precum along as he drags his hand down once more -- there’s a few more languid strokes before Shaxx leans down, taking the entirety of Osiris’s length into his mouth in one go.

Osiris can’t help the choked sound that escapes as he watches Shaxx’s head bob, cheeks hollowing and tongue dragging -- pinpricks of Light dance alongside the strokes, causing Osiris to buck up reflexively at moments.

Shaxx doesn’t go fast, however, he enjoys milking the low moans and hisses from the Warlock, Osiris has learned, and the more they have meet-ups like this, the more he’s willing to oblige. Shaxx’s eyes flutter shut at the sounds, a pleased hum vibrating along the Warlock’s dick, and Osiris can’t help but reach down to tangle his hand in the white locks, threading his fingers through the strands encouragingly.

The Titan always seems to know when Osiris is getting a little too close to tipping over the edge, wincing somewhat at the tightened grip on his hair and he slowly pulls away with a wet pop, idly licking his lips with a grin at the Warlock’s briefly annoyed look. Osiris can’t complain, though, it’s always how it’s done, even when it’s him down there for Shaxx.

It’s easy to flip Shaxx over, the Awoken submitting to the other man’s whims as Osiris pulls him up and over to lay against his robes now. His hair splays out, a bright contrast to the yellows and purples of the simulated plants and grass, and Osiris braces a hand on Shaxx’s shoulder as he leans down to trail some kisses from the larger man’s jawline down to his chest, pressing a final, gentle kiss on the scar underneath his breast that causes him to shiver and murmur incoherently.

Osiris doesn’t need him to repeat the words, having heard them enough when he kisses that spot, and he moves to settle between Shaxx’s legs, one hand still trailing across the man’s abdomen as the other rests along his hip. He pushes in slowly, always slowly to let the other adjust, until he’s fully sheathed inside and they’re breathing heavily at the heat passed between them, teetering.

His thrusts are even and controlled, pulling out halfway before pushing back in as he leans forward to press Solar-stained kisses along Shaxx’s neck as Arc-sparked hands roam along his back, pulling him closer and closer with each thrust until they’re moving together and writhing in each other’s Light.  _ This  _ is the vulnerability they crave from the other -- soft moans and meaningless whispers, accented touches kissed by the Light, and lies of passionless love that neither are convinced of yet they dare to tell each other anyways.

Their touches become more erratic the closer they get to the climax, kisses laced with Light and thrusts met with hips bucking up in answer, moaning into touch-starved skin as hands lace together for that one last thrust that brings them over the edge together. Stars burst behind their eyes as their Light slams together a final time, too hot and too close, too far stretched and yet so harshly compacted -- something so foreign yet so familiar as every drop of seed is milked from Osiris, leaving him to slump against the broad chest below, breath heaving as though he’s run along the surface of the Sun itself.

An arm rests along the middle of his back as Shaxx sighs tiredly, coming down from his high eyes staring up at the endless sunset above them. They don’t know how long they lay like that for the sun never sets and the wind always tumbles, but it’s a long time before Osiris finds the strength to lift himself up somewhat and look down at Shaxx.

“What are we?” the Warlock finally asks, the first words either of them have spoken since before they began. Shaxx seems to lack an answer, looking past Osiris as if the stars will give it to him before his eyes close and he tugs him back down against his chest.

“I don’t know.”

_ These halfway lovers so estranged in alike passions. _


End file.
